Mudblood Magic
by Casey Northfield
Summary: My First Fan Fic- please read and review. My own twist on the instant classic. First years endure many adventures with the new Casie Piggles, and not just supernatural ones.


**Mudblood Magic-**** A Fan Fiction by Casey Northfield**

All characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, except my original character…  Cassie Piggles.

I- The Meeting 

Casie was just finishing packing when she turned around and caught the roll of socks her older brother thrust at her head.  Casie had impeccable senses; some would say she had eyes in the back of her head.  She took a quick glance at the clock and let out a quick yelp.  "Opa, if we don't leave now I'm going to miss my train!"  In a matter of seconds she had managed to pour the rest of her dresser into the trunk and hopped into the taxicab waiting outside their small apartment.  Casie had lived with her older brother that loved to tease her and her grandparents.  Her mother and father had died years earlier, when Casie was just a baby.  Due to complications with Casie's birth, her mother had passed away.  Just a few weeks later her father had done the same; many say from a broken heart.  Casie kissed her grandmother and waved goodbye to her German home as she and her grandpa rode away to the nearest train station.

As Casie and her grandfather pulled up to the platform, Casie's eyes lit up like the stars in a dark sky.  Mr. Piggles scrounged through his pockets to find enough change to pay the cab fare.  

"Now, Casie, you know that your grandmother and I aren't for this school, and our religion does have rules about witchcraft, but I will support you in your decision.  And I will always be there for you.  We can turn around at any time, it's all up to you." 

"No, Opa, I want to do this.  I think that Hogwarts is really the place for me.  I think I'll finally be able to fit in here."

"Then go get 'em!  Have a great time, honey, write often, do your best, and just be you.  People will love you for that."

Casie gave her grandfather a big hug and ran through the brick wall located between Platform 9 and Platform 10, to get to the magical Platform 9 ¾.  She has read all about Hogwarts and brushed up on her knowledge on the way over.  She was going to miss her family and her home, but she was out to prove to the world that Casie Piggles is going to be something grand.  

The Hogwarts Express proved to be a grand train, just as she had imagined.  It was huge; Casie guessed it had to have over 500 cars.  She gave them her ticket and hopped on board.  She found herself a cozy little car for herself and embraced the scenery.  It was about 2 hours before she had seen anyone in their robes.  This was Casie's signal that they would be arriving there soon so she got dressed herself.  Another First Year walked into Casie's cabin and began chatting with her. 

"Why, hello, I'm Hermione Granger, I'm going to be a First Year at Hogwarts.  And you are…?"

"I'm Casie, Casie Piggles. I'm also going to be a First Year.  Where are you from?"

"I was born in Paris, but moved to London when I was 2.  What about you, Ms. Piggles?"

"I live with my Oma, Opa, and my brother in Frankfurt."

"Ahh, yes, Germany, what a fair country.  I went there last year for vacation.  I must say that Frankfurt was just about my favorite town."

"I love it very much.  So, how long do you expect before we arrive at Hogwarts?"

"Well, if my research proves me correct, it's just across that hill over there.  I predict it would be about half an hour or so.  Oh, I am so excited about finally going to Hogwarts.  I'm the first in my family to be accepted, don't you know.  Oh boy, were my parents ecstatic when I received the letter.  I am just tickled.  You know that Hogwarts has one of the largest libraries in the world!  Now I have seen some grand libraries, but Hogwarts should be just about the biggest.  I have read all about it, but it's not the same as getting your hands on a real Quiddich Rules book.  Authentic, I mean from when Quidditch was first invented, back in the 1400s," said Hermione.  She began to drift off into her own imaginary world, daydreaming of the wonderful books she would finally be able to see.

"I'm the first of my family to be accepted, as well.  I'm sorry to report, however, that my family is not as excited.  I've read all about Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic.  I can't wait to get my eyes on the ceiling of the Great Hall."

"Well, you should know that it's only bewitched to look like the night's sky.  Some of the greatest wizards reside at Hogwarts, and all of them learned the trade there.  Did you know that You-Know-Who was in Slytherin.  And Albus Dumbeldore is the Head Master!  I can't wait to finally meet him."

"Wow, that sounds wonderful!"

"Oh, well I believe we are arriving at Hogwarts, so we better get going.  As soon as we get there we are sorted into our houses, and I heard that we have quite a journey before we even get to the dungeons!"

"It was wonderful meeting you, Hermione.  I'll be planning on seeing you at the Sorting Ceremony, but I just have to get my things ready."  Casie gathered her belongings as Hermione left.  Just a few minutes later, she walked off the train.  Her mouth dropped open as her eyes finally met Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  It was surely the largest, most exquisite location her eyes engaged upon, and she was going to be living there.  


End file.
